Try A Little Harder
by letsbefrankimawkward
Summary: During Nobody's Fault But Mine. Hyde tries a little harder to get Jackie back. JH or course. oneshot.


Note: Okay, I promised myself I would never write 2 stories at once, but this is just a one shot and I've had it in my head for so long I have to do it.

Summary: This is during Nobody's Fault But Mine after Hyde cheats on Jackie with the nurse. I always wished Hyde had tried a little harder to get Jackie back after he told her he loved her. He's going to be a little OOC, but hey, this is my story. So here it goes.

(You know what's going on up until now so I'll just start.)

Hyde is in Jackie's room standing next to her cot in front of Donna's bed as he has gone very quiet. Jackie is sitting on her cot trying hard to ignore him.

"Jackie, I love you."

Jackie looks up a little stunned at first but then shakes her head.

"Yeah, well I don't love you."

She has stood up and is heading for the door.

"Yes you do." Hyde's words stop Jackie in her tracks. "I know you do."

"Excuse me."

"You still love me," Hyde is still a little quiet but is speaking with confidence.

"Don't you dare presume to tell me who I do and do not love." She is facing Hyde now looking very angry with her fists balled at her sides.

"You don't just stop loving someone," he says a little weaker. "No matter how big they screwed up." He looks down when he says this.

"What do you know about love?" Jackie says crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't know anything. You just hide behind your stupid zen pretending to have no emotions."

"I know. I guess I just…" He trails off looking down like he's embarrassed.

"You just what?" She is going on offensive now, just wanting Hyde to speak and not try and be cool for once.

"I guess I'm just afraid of getting hurt," he says with shame in his eyes.

"Oh you're afraid of getting hurt." Tears are starting to form in her eyes but they have not fallen yet. "You're afraid of getting hurt. Well let me tell you something _Hyde_. You think you're to only one who has grown up getting hurt by people you love, but you're not. I've had a pretty sucky childhood, too you know? My parents weren't any better at raising kids than yours, so don't think you're the only one who is afraid of getting hurt because you're not. I am, too! But I don't pretend not to care about anyone because I'm too afraid to deal with it! I am still open to things like love. But I guess you're right," she is really crying now and she starts to sit back on her cot. "I mean, maybe it is better not to feel. I mean, I'm always the one getting hurt, right?"

Hyde was speechless. Sure he knew all of this stuff, but he had never really thought about it. Like, _really_ thought about it.

"I'm sorry. I just…you're right. I have no excuse for how I act. I guess I'm just not as brave as you are." He looked her in the eyes as he crouched down in front of her. "But I wanna be."

"What?"

"I want another chance…with you." He looked into her eyes with hope.

"No Steven. I can't." She could hardly look him in the eye.

"Why not? I know you still love me no matter what you say."

"It's just, this is worse than anything Michael ever did, because you hurt me on purpose."

"I'm not Kelso, Jackie."

She got a very angry look in her eyes and was about to yell at him but he cut her off.

"I know, I know. He cheated and so did I, but I'm different. I only cheated because I thought you had hurt me first. And even though that's not much of an excuse, it's different, because I'm sorry I _cheated_, and Kelso was sorry he got _caught_. If I wasn't sorry I wouldn't have told you, but I couldn't lie to you." Jackie was crying once again. Hyde tried to hold her pushed she pushed away a little, so he continued to try and hold her as she struggled against him. "Please, baby. I…I care so much about you." He is struggling with Jackie and to get is words out. "You…you make me want to feel. No one has ever made me want to feel."

Jackie begins to struggle in Hyde's arms a little less.

"No! You can't do this! You can't make me forgive you! I won't!"

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, Jackie. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me, but I'm asking you for it." Jackie has finally stopped struggling and is crying in Hyde's arms. "I…" Hyde swallows in nervousness. "I love you, and I'm not ready to loose you." His eyes are sad like he might cry, but he is not.

Jackie looks at him still with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Please. _Please_, Jackie. Take me back. I know it will be hard for you to trust me, but I'll do whatever it takes to earn it back, no matter long it's going to take, I will earn it back. Just give me another chance and I'll prove it to you." Jackie's uneasiness about it makes Hyde very nervous. His eyes begin to water a little and he buries his head in Jackie's shoulder whispering to her. "Please, please. I can't loose you. Please."

Jackie feels water on her neck. _He's crying. Over me? He never cries. _Jackie lifted Hyde's head off her shoulders and saw his watery eyes and a tear falling down his cheek. She can't help her self. She takes her thumb and wipes away the tear. "Just…don't hurt me again."

Hyde shakes his head. "Never."

Jackie kisses his lips and whispers to Hyde, "I love you."

Hyde smiles a little. "I knew you did."

They kiss passionately again for a moment as they fall back onto Jackie's cot holding each other.

The End

Note: So? I know it's just a one shot, but I'd like to know what you thought. Thanks for reading. Get it. Got it. Good.


End file.
